


An Angel Reyes Thanksgiving

by AndSaraSays



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSaraSays/pseuds/AndSaraSays
Summary: You and Angel Reyes are hosting your first Thanksgiving dinner for the entire club. As nervous and swamped as you are with the preparations, Angel manages to calm you down.This is a one shot story





	An Angel Reyes Thanksgiving

“Mi amor!” I yell while stirring the béchamel sauce, cutting onions, and boiling potatoes; “Can you open this for me?”.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the object of my desire saunter into the kitchen wearing his signature flannel and kutte. This is our first Thanksgiving hosting, and I am a complete wreck. The whole club will be arriving in a few short hours. Meanwhile, im still in my ratty sweatshirt and leggings, my hair is a rats nest wrapped up in a bun and I smell like Thanksgiving threw up on me. I desperately wanted dinner to go smoothly. I was still considered an outsider by the club and this was my big chance to impress them and make Angel proud. Although when I told him about my feelings, he kissed me and said he's already beating his chest with pride.

“Querida, if you only knew how badly I wanted you right now”, he smiles broadly while easily opening and handing me the jalapeño jar. Brushing the few wisps of hair away from my eyes he places a warm lingering kiss against my forehead. His right hand immediately goes to collar the back of my neck. Although truthfully his muscular fingers are long enough to curve around to the front of it. Relaxing my tense body, I lean back into him slightly.

“You must be blind, because I am a hot mess right now” I laugh and begin adding the jalapeños to one of many casseroles. Angel automatically slides the ladle out of my other hand and begins meticulously stirring the sauce. 

He squeezes my neck gently and says, “Querida, I am definitely not blind, and you definitely look good enough to eat." He leans down a good 2 feet it seems and takes an unapologetic sniff, “Mmmm all my favorites wrapped up in one tender package”.

Giggling I turn and link my arms around his neck. “Sweet yet slightly creepy” I whisper just as he wraps his arms tightly around my apron laden waist. “That’s me” he whispers back as he leans down and gently brushes his lips against mine. Instinctively I press my lips closer and deepen the kiss. He hums appreciatively as his hands begin to glide up and down my back. Still aware that my hands are covered in various ingredients I reluctantly I refrain from touching him the way I know he likes, but I press my body closer. The soft thrum of the oven fades into the background as we both fall into a familiar rhythm.

Angel’s rough hand skims my cheek as he takes deeper control of the kiss. He tilts my neck slightly while coaxing my mouth to open with his tongue. I know I should gently pull away. There is still so much for me to do, but as always kissing Angel is an intoxicating priority. Eagerly I open my mouth and tangle my tongue with his. He hums his approval causing me to moan slightly. I am vaguely aware of my mind shutting off and I feel my panties getting wet. Angel knows my body better than I do because he drags his jean clad thigh between my legs and glides his hands down to my waist. He kneeds my love handles leisurely and guides my body back and forth, allowing me to use him to rile myself up more. My core begins to pulsate in anticipation as my moans become louder and louder. Surprising myself, I realize the legging material is so thin that just this contact is enough to bring me to orgrasm. Gripping him more tightly I rip my mouth away from his as my breathing begins to accelerate. Gasping his name, I shudder as Angel continues to assault my jawline with open mouthed kisses trailing them down my neck to his favorite resting spot; my collarbone. His suctioning kisses increase in time to my moans as I find myself hitting that wonderful euphoria. I orgasm loudly, unable to ever keep quiet especially knowing Angel loves it. He continues to kiss me slowly as I fly back down to earth. My shuttered eyes slowly begin to flutter open. Rubbing soothing circles on my back he pulls away slightly to gaze deep into them.

Blushing, I unlock my arms from his neck and say, “Sorry I got carried away”. He chuckles softly and smooths my hair. “Querida, you never have to be sorry for that”.

“We have 20 minutes left on the oven timer, how about we continue this conversation upstairs” I tease as I move to the sink to wash my hands.

Not hearing a response I shriek as Angel quickly lifts me over his shoulder and slaps my ass. “Fuck going upstairs, my womans’ getting fucked on the couch”.

We both laugh as he takes off towards the living room while huskily telling me all the dirty things he’s going to do to me in 20 minutes.

 

A few hours later, the club and their families appreciatively begin to chow down on a pretty delicious looking spread. Bishop looks at me as he comes back for seconds and says, “Muy delicioso, must’ve taken you all day”. 

Smiling slightly I begin to respond when Angel winks at me and says, “give or take 20 minutes”.


End file.
